Veracity
by LittleMissMorbid
Summary: Sequel to Versimiltude. Nora knows something's up...
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to try my best on this sequel. Unfortunately (contrary to the process of Verisimilitude), I have no idea where this story is going. I need to brainstorm a bit and draft up an outline.

I hope you all enjoy reading the first (tentative) chapter!

3

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Focus on the puck, Venturi. It's all riding on you. _He could feel the sweat drop down his face. It stung his eyes but he forced them to stay trained on the black object that was being swapped back and forth. Faintly he could feel the burn of someone ramming into his shoulder; he reeled slightly, but regained his balance. _Dammit. Where'd the puck go?_

_There it is. _Derek though, a smirk growing on his face. Sam sent it his way, and he sent it home with as much force as he could muster.

"_AND THERE IT IS, FOLKS! DEREK VENTURI HAS JUST WON THE FINAL GAME FOR TORONTO HIGH SCHOOL!!" _

The game was over, the crowds were cheering. All because of him. Derek Venturi, who got shitty grades and wasn't always the best person. But hockey? Hockey was his thing. It _made _him worth something.

Exhilaration overwhelmed his senses. He loved games like this. The ones where he could truly feel proud of himself and no one could take it away from him. He searched the stands as he skated back to his chair. Nora, George, Edwin, Lizzie…Marti was waving excitedly, strangling a stuffed cat in the process of her excitement. He looked through the line of his family members again.

_No Casey. _

"Again." Derek muttered, heading down into the locker room. He ripped off his shoulder pads and skates off with fury. He took off his helmet, ran his fingers through his wet hair. Breathing heavily, he rammed a fist into one of the steel lockers in front of him.

"Dammit, Casey. You _always _do this to me."

His teammates rushed in, hogging up all the space, and consequently the silence. Derek sighed and distracted himself by washing up.

Fifteen minutes later, Derek had all his hockey gear in his bag and he went out to meet everyone. But Casey.

"Congrats, bro!" Edwin cheered. Derek pasted an overly-confident smile on his face. Nora and George patted him on the back, Lizzie ditto'd Edwin's remark and Marti leapt into his arms, cheerfully commenting on his last play.

Everyone was happy for him, was proud of him.

Except Casey.

He stepped out onto the wet concrete, staring at the refection on the ground cast by the streetlights. The cold bit into his skull, and he sighed. Casey had known how important this game was to him. Why hadn't she been there?

Marti enthusiastically asked for Wendy's, and he murmured a reply of agreement. The kids clamored and filled up the silence as they asked for their orders. Derek didn't order anything. Nobody noticed. Just like nobody noticed one _crucial _family member was missing.

Everyone was half into their burgers or chicken sandwiches or nuggets when Derek finally asked, "So where's Casey?

The silence returned, and everyone stared at him. Thankfully, they were still in the parking lot.

"Dude," Edwin exclaimed, "why do you _care?_"

"I don't." Derek muttered unconvincingly.

The ride home was silent.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The first thing Derek did when he got home, excluding opening the door and tossing his hockey stuff into the laundry room, was march up to his _own _room and set Korn blaring. He didn't even like Korn; it was just something to bug Casey.

Like clockwork, Casey's angry steps quickly made their way to his door, and she opened it with vicious force. "_Derek. How many times do I have to ask you to turn it down?" _ Casey asked, in a low, guttural tone that was strangely intimidating.

Derek leaned back into his chair. "Close the door, Case." Casey evil-eyed him. _Someone _was on the rag…

"Close the door." He said again, but softly.

Casey obliged, sitting on his bed with a pout.

It was his turn to yell. "You missed my game. You know, the game you said you'd be at?"

Casey stared at him with her exhausted eyes. "I'm sorry Derek. I totally spaced. I was working on AP stuff and then I had scholarships to do, and then I had to clean my room. God, I'm sorry."

Derek's strength weakened. Crap. He couldn't stay mad at her.

"You said you'd be there." This was slowly making Derek seem to be the bad guy.

"I know," Casey whispered.

"We won." He said simply.

"Good." She said softly, but he knew she was just saying that. She was already wrapped up in her little world of lists and homework.

Derek surrendered. "Visit me later?"

"I'll try."

She left quietly, and Derek sighed, heading to the bathroom. First, they were fighting so much, it threatened to end their relationship. Now Casey was so busy, she didn't even fight with him.

I will get her to take Friday night off, Derek vowed silently.

At that thought, Casey pushed the bathroom door open and slipped into the room with him. She locked the door.

"Need a study break?" Derek hinted.

"_Yes." _ Casey sighed. "I really am sorry, Derek."

"I know," he said, kissing her. "You can make it up to me, though."

Casey wrinkled her nose. "You smell of sweat."

Derek rolled his eyes. "That usually follows physical activity, Miss Priss."

"Whatever. You still smell." She sniped.

"You're so damn moody, Case."

"I'm _tired."_ She growled.

"You're the one who came in here!"

"You're not the one busting your ass trying to get into college, either!"

Derek sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm _trying_, Case." He admitted in a whisper.

Casey sighed tiredly. "I know. We both knew this wasn't going to be easy."

They both stood in silence, their eyes conveniently distracted by something else than each other.

"Derek." Pause. "I love you."

"Love you too." He mumbled back.

Another pause followed.

"Good night."

Casey left. He ran the shower, stripping out of his clothes. Casey usually gave him a massage after one of his games.

But right now she was so stressed with college and (though she didn't admit it) was worried about _them_, it was like worrying took up all her time, not their relationship.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Casey sat on her bed, sighing. Her mother came in, sitting beside her.

Hesitantly she said, "Is everything all right?" Casey stared at her mother. For a second she wondered what her mother would say if she told her of Derek and their relationship.

Everything was _not _all right, but they were working through it. It was just tough. "Yeah, mom, everything's okay." She forced a smile onto her face.

Nora was smarter than that; she knew her daughter was lying. It was a boy, probably. She looked at her daughter, saw the array of college applications and scholarship letters.

Still, it was a boy. Nora knew this for a fact.

And she had the gnawing feeling it was Derek. And this time, it wasn't a prank. It was something different.

Nora stood up. "Okay, dear. Try to get some sleep."

She exited her room, and ran into Derek in the process.

Nora forced a smile on her face, this strange, strained smile. "Derek." She acknowledged, as if she didn't know her own stepson. Perhaps she didn't. Not at all.

"…Nora." Derek murmured uncertainly, before going into his room.

He could read her face. Nora was suspicious. It was only a matter of time.

Only a matter of time before things got worse.

"_Crap." _Derek sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

SAP SAP SAP SO MUCH SAP UGH.

THIS IS SO NOT HOW I WANTED IT TO GO.

Enjoy anyway? …Hopefully?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a Friday. A glorious, wonderful Friday—one without the restrictions of hockey practice, or chores, or detention, or a grounding. He was _free._ And Casey _would_ be spending it with him, whether she agreed or she had to drag her into the car; that girl was a walking disaster—not to mention he wanted a little bit of fun. In various ways, of course...

Derek dumped his stuff into his room, then barged into Casey's. she stirred from her slumer and peered at him through a mass of tangled dark hair. "Urgh." She moaned.

"Oh, look," Derek said cheerfully, "It's the creature from the black lagoon!"

Casey blew her hair out of her face—it didn't do much—and slumped back into her awkward position: one leg off the bed, arms sprawled out, her back arched. "What's up with _you?_" Casey sneered.

Derek sat next to her, a smirk quickly growing across his face. "Now, now, Princess. If you aren't nice, I won't give you the surprise I've set up for you."

"Does it involve you leaving?" Casey murmured.

Derek pushed her heavy hair back, stared into her face. "No, darling." He said in a sing-songy voice. "Quite the contrary."

"You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" She groaned.

"Nope. Pack up, Princess. We're taking the weekend off."

"We're _what?!_" Casey screeched. "_No! _I have too much stuff to get done!"

He kissed her; a chaste kiss. "Mm. Compromise. We'll come back tomorrow instead of Sunday. Now pack up."

Casey sighed forlornly.

"You _so _don't appreciate me," Derek called back to her in falsetto.

She began to pack her things.

Derek smiled victoriously.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Do Mom and George know about this?" Casey asked uncertainly.

Derek ruffled her hair, popped in a CD, and started the car. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I've got it all handled."

Casey had to admit, it was nice to let someone else deal with the organization. Maybe Derek _was _right; maybe she _did _need a break.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see, Case." He said teasingly. "First, we're stopping at the grocery store to buy food that clogs our arteries and has, like, fifty million calories."

The store was bustling and Casey sighed wearily. She had to _pretend _again. That she wasn't dating Derek. "C'mon, babe. Junk food time!" he disappeared.

_Babe. _He had called her _babe. _And it wasn't even hidden in a joking or snide remark. It was just…_babe. _Her heart, admittedly, swelled, and she smiled.

She leapt after him. He was at the chips aisle, trying to choose from Cheetos Puffs and Sunchips.

"Sunchips. It's healthier." She said. He glanced at her—then glanced again. She was _smiling._ A real relaxed, happy smile. He raised a brow. That was a little odd, but then again, his Verturi charm _was _a gift.

"Cheetos it is," Derek said smugly. "Now to the candy aisle!"

"Get some Crunch bars," Casey called, and grabbed his hand.

He gave her a sidelong stare. _Silly girl, _he thought.

He squeezed her hand.

Ten candy bars, one bag of chips, two bags of cookies, and a six-pack of soda later, the two were ready to head out into a weekend of no restrictions.

"_Der-ek!_" Casey whined. "Where are we _going?_"

He ignored her. Twenty minutes later, the car jerked to a stop, and beside them stood a towering hotel.

"You took me to a _hotel_." She said flatly.

"Case, it's by _Niagara Falls. _You girls go crazy for that sort of thing."

"Niagara Falls? _Really_?" she squealed. "Ohmigod, _I've never been here!" _

He rolled his eyes. _Precisely. _

"Let's get our room first and then I'll take you there."

The skinny, stuffy guy at the reception desk eyed Derek as if he were gum on the back of his shoe. "We have no openings," He droned.

"Venturi." He said simply.

The man's eyes flickered to the list beside him, and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Room seventeen." He handed him two card keys. They both picked up their stuff, headed to the elevator.

"Oh, kids," the man called out, "Please don't be _too _loud. There _are _some people who want to sleep."

Casey blushed and Derek glared. "You've messed with the wrong person, _Ebenezer—_your days are numbered here."

Casey knew it was an empty threat, and the man did too. "Have fun, kids." He said sweetly, before the elevator swallowed them up.

"God, what an _ass_." Derek griped, fuming.

"Are you implying you're gay?" Casey joked, punching him in the shoulder. Derek glared at her.

"Lighten up," she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck in the process, "Let's enjoy the time we have."

Derek's head lolled back.

"_Case._" He whispered.

"What?" She said, nuzzling his skin.

"The door's open. And little children are staring at us."

Casey whirled around, and indeed, two small children with tricycles stared at her, open mouthed.

"Er… Um…Bye!" Casey said, and dragged Derek along with her.

"We're going the wrong way." Derek muttered.

Casey dragged him the opposite way, and the two children stared at them again.

She shoved the card key in, and the door slammed shut.

"Casey, Casey, dear." Derek said in that sing-songy tone, "Who knew you had a dominative side?"

_Babe. _Casey smiled again.

"C'mere, you idiot." She said, digging her fingernails into his shirt and pulling him close, "I need to kiss you."

And kiss him she did.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A loud, shrill sound jolted Casey out of her pleasant half-slumber. "Derek," she whispered hoarsely, her lips still swollen and red, and the number of bruises on her neck still growing.

"Mm." Derek grunted in a whiny tone, "I'm _comfortable._" He said, snuggling into her breasts with a smile.

Casey rolled her eyes. She grabbed his cell off the beside table, answering it abruptly. "Yes?" she said, annoyed.

"_Casey?! Where are you?!" _

She swatted him on the head, shoving him off of her. "I thought you _took care of it!_"

Derek gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"White lie?"

Casey groaned and gave him the cell. "I'll be in the bathroom."

Derek waved her away. "Hey, Nora. What's up?"

"Where. Are. You?" Nora asked between gritted teeth.

"Oh. I took Space Case on a little adventure. Y'know. So she wouldn't drown in those books? We'll be back soon."

Nora sighed. "She _has _been working a lot. Still, it would have been nice to know, Derek."

"Sorry." He said, in that way that suggested he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"It's…all right, Derek. Just be careful. We'll talk about this later. Don't think you've wormed your way out of a punishment."

"Yes, ma'am," he said sarcastically. "See you later, Nora."

He shut the phone.

Nora, on the other end, sighed worriedly. Yes, her daughter needed a break. But…alone? With Derek?

_What have I done?_ Nora thought, feeling the stress run through her veins, _God, I hope I don't regret this. God, I hope I'm _wrong.

Derek, while annoyed and a little suspicious of Nora's attitude, pushed those thoughts aside.

"Case!" she poked her head out of the doorway.

"Yes?" she said flatly, still annoyed with him.

"Babe, I'm sorry I lied."

Casey's stomach flipped. Derek smirked. He had found a weapon of sorts…

She walked hesitantly toward him.

"TICKLE ATTACK!"

He crashed her into the soft mattress, and muffled her squeals with his lips.

Casey laughed breathlessly. "Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for dragging me here."

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is so late. The college application and scholarship process? MAJORLY time consuming and stressful. I haven't gotten decent sleep in sooo long. /

I feel so brain dead…ugh…

_Kill me now._

Oh. I went to Niagara Falls on my trip to New York, and it really wasn't that great—but it seemed like something Casey would enjoy.

Also, I don't know if Canada has Campfire Kids, or whatever, but I was too tired to look it up. so if that's wrong…well, ignore it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Niagara Falls was like a trip to the water park. Or SeaWorld. Anyone who came within five feet of the railing would get soaked. Casey, however, did not know this. And because his beloved Casey did not know this, he used it to his advantage.

"Hey Case." He said, his fingers loosely hanging by his pockets, "Did you bring that white tank top?"

Casey wrinkled her nose at him in confusion. "You mean the one that barely fits me? Yeah. But I was planning on sleeping in it."

He grinned at her, his charm on full wattage. "Wear it, babe."

And, growing weak-kneed at his pet name, she obliged. She, of course, changed in the bathroom and left him to his own imaginative devices as to how the scene would unfold.

However, those devices became a little too stimulating, and he had to think of dying puppies for the rest of the time Casey changed.

She exited the room, and he drank in her bare skin. Maybe this had been a bad idea. She threw on a blue hoodie, zipped it up part way, and smiled at him. Did he detect a sense of evilness in those eyes?

"Ready to go?"

"Mm." he uttered, the sound coming out strangled and breathless. _Damn it._

He held the door open for her and stayed a few paces behind. Needless to say, his eyes were not on the path outside, and he walked into the staircase.

Casey grinned. "I'll be at the car, _Der._"

The man at the desk glared at him—and Derek mirrored his actions.

"I'm never volunteering at an old people's home, Case. They're all evil." Derek said, once he'd gotten to the car. He rubbed his forehead.

Casey swatted him. "You're mean. Old people are nice."

"To you, of course. The old guys probably want to bang you and the old ladies probably think you're so damn cute, just like their thirty thousand year old daughters."

"Derek!" Casey protested, frowning. "Gross!"

"Yeah. Thirty thousand year old women—pretty gross."

Casey simply rolled her eyes at this.

"Wait! Go back to that gas station!" Casey said suddenly, and Derek nearly rammed into the car in front of him.

"Never do that again, Case." He muttered, taking a left and pulling into the parking lot. "What do you _need, _anyway?"

"Disposable camera. I want to get some pictures."

"You mean Girl Scout Casey forgot to pack a _camera?_"

"Oh, shut up. I saw your Campfire Kids photos."

"That never leaves this car."

She left with a victorious smile. Derek sighed, the sigh dwindling into a whine. Couldn't she see she was _killing _him?

The tank top _was_ a bad idea. Casey got into the car, and her jacket was zipped all the way down now, exposing glimpses of her toned stomach and shoulders. Derek gulped.

"Let's go." He said in a strangled whisper. Casey chose not to comment—but she did smile at him innocently, pulling on her seatbelt in a fashion that drew the most attention to her chest.

_You are so evil. _Derek thought whiningly.

"Quick, Derek, let's get a picture of us here!" Casey said, grabbing him into a pose and clicking the camera.

"I didn't even smile." He said flatly.

Casey stuck her tongue out at him. He briefly wondered how skilled she was with her tongue and mouth in general…

"Let's get closer." He blurted out, dragging her to the crosswalk.

They crossed, Casey grabbing his hand, and feeling his tension. Casey smirked at this, but said nothing.

He dragged her to the railing, where the falls were in all their glory, and Casey's eyes lit up. "They're beautiful!"

He didn't even look. Casey looked at him. "Aren't they?" she asked.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah."

She turned his back to the railing, and pressed her own back into him. He could feel her warmth and could smell her hair. Resting his chin against her shoulder (which was sadly covered by her parka, he noted), he faked a smile.

"Ready?"

"Take the picture, already!"

She pressed against him harder. He focused on not letting his smile falter.

"Cheese!"

An hour and a half later, Derek got his revenge. The camera was full, and Casey was soaked to the bone. Her hair hung limply at her sides, and her makeup was running. She had, of course, zipped up her jacket long before she got this soaked, but her pout was worth it.

At the hotel, as he shut the door and locked it, Derek smirked and said, "Nice outfit, Case."

"Shut up, Derek." Casey muttered huffily, peeling off her jacket and hanging it up to dry. "Just for that cruel trick, I get the first shower."

He looked at her, his gaze on her heavy and muddled. "Why don't we share, Princess?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "You wish." She said, and slammed the bathroom door in his face.

Derek sighed forlornly at this and began to change, hanging up his own wet clothes to dry as he pulled them off. Clad in a pair of jeans, he thumbed through the TV guide and flipped to a hockey game, watching it with only a mild sense of interest.

His real interest exited the bathroom with only a towel around her—and the towels hotels usually got were so tiny they barely covered much. _Hallelujah, _Derek thought.

"I forgot to bring a new set of clothes in with me," Casey said sheepishly, watching his roving gaze with a sense of embarrassment.

"I…Um…" Casey stood there in despair, blood rushing to her cheeks.

Derek walked up to her. _"You don't need to be ashamed, Case."_ He whispered, his breath on her skin causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"_In fact…" _he said, his whisper growing drugged, gently walking her backwards to the wall and pressing against her, _"I'd say you should be downright proud of the way you look."_

Her breath grew ragged. She kissed him; he kissed back roughly.

They slipped under the covers of the bed, pieces of fabric the only thing separating their bodies.

"Do you…" she trailed off, blood rushing to her cheeks once again.

"Are you sure? It's…it's going to hurt."

Casey snorted. "Like you didn't think this was going to happen when you made the reservations."

"I'd hoped." He admitted, "So is that a yes?"

She looked into her eyes, her gaze strong. "Yes."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you okay?" Derek asked drowsily, trying in vain to stay awake but utterly failing.

"I'm okay." She said, pushing his damp hair off of his forehead and kissing it.

"_Sleep."_ She whispered into his ear.

As he slept, she lay next to him, feeling his bare skin against hers.

Who would have thought Derek Venturi was going to be her first? Certainly not her.

But she didn't regret it. Not in the least.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey," Derek said to her softly.

"Hey back." She said.

"You know, I'm hungry." Derek said.

"You're supposed to be all romantic during pillow talk, Derek, not tell the girl you're hungry."

Derek stared at her. "But I am hungry."

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. You're beautiful and I love you and I'm glad I was your first. Now cry, so we can get dressed and order pizza."

Casey glowered at him.

"How about we get dressed and lie in bed and have pillow talk _while _we eat pizza?"

"Fine," she said.

He kissed on the cheek. "Clothing for you is optional."

She swatted him.

"_Likewise, Venturi."_ She whispered.

"_Pizza." _Derek whispered back, and reached for the phone.

Casey surrendered with a laugh. "I want the Hawaiian style."

"Pinapple on pizza? Gross. I want the Meatlover's."

"You mean, a heart attack on a slice?"

"Half and half?"

"Deal."

Derek ordered, and she slipped out of bed, the cold air causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"Domino's? Never mind." Derek said.

"What was that all about."

He eyed her hungrily. "Pizza doesn't sound so great anymore. You're on the menu."

He grabbed her wrist and drugged her beneath their sea of blankets. And this time, Casey would be the one slipping into an exhausted slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Late. I know. Long story. I'd leave a rambling message explaining the _why_, but I'm too…damn…tired…

Enjoy, hopefully.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Their time together had been sweet. But like all sweet moments, it had ended too quickly. Casey had been curled up against Derek's chest, an unladylike pool of drool on the covers beneath her, when the cell rang. And rang, and rang, and rang. Its whining cry was tortuously perpetually ear-jarring, and Derek grumbled when he stirred out of his slumber.

Pushing aside the pizza box, he sloppily felt around for the cell and answered it.

"'Ello?" he mumbled sleepily, settling back into his position and feeling for Casey's hand, just to be sure she was beside him.

"_Derek Michael Venturi!" _His father bellowed, in a rage that had only been provoked a handful of times, and usually it was the eldest children that did provoke it. No one else, so far, had lived to tell the tale. One of Casey's blind dates ended up sprinting out of the house and squealing out of the car just because he had _heard _George's anger aimed at his oldest son.

Derek groaned. He looked at Casey and mouthed _Dad_. She bit her bottom lip and took the phone. Derek let her have it without a fight; he wasn't fond of having father-to-son chats while said son was in bed. At a hotel. With his girlfriend—oh yeah, and said girlfriend was his _stepsister_.

"George?" Casey said, in the softest, most innocent voice she could muster. Derek smirked at her. Oh, he had taught her well. "We just stopped at a rest stop. We were really sleepy and didn't want to get into an accident," Casey explained wisely, but in a voice Marti couldn't even beat.

George, notorious for his passiveness and, frankly, obliviousness, had another source. "I can't believe you're lying to me, Casey. You, of all people." He uttered in a low tone. Casey's heart caught in her throat.

"Ah." Casey recovered, "Um, what do you mean?" She faltered, and she knew she was losing.

"Casey, I know you're at a hotel. I also know you've spent the majority of the day there. And curiously, Derek seems to be there as well. Get home. We need to talk."

"But—"

George offered no mercy—he hung up on her.

And in that moment, Casey burst into hysterical tears, digging her fingernails in Derek's flesh as she hyperventilated.

"I should have kept the phone," he whispered to himself, and ignored the pain of her fingernails against his flesh. He deserved it, anyway. How could he have been so _stupid?_

"Turn off the phone." Derek whispered, pressing his lips against her ear. "We aren't leaving tonight."

In Casey's anxiety-ridden mind, it seemed logical, so she did. He pulled her against her, feeling her heartbeat's racing throbs. The fear and anxiety ate her up, twisted in her stomach and just completely devoured her; she was shaking and developing a massive headache on top of it.

"Casey." Derek said, trying to hold her still. _"Casey. Stop."_

She'd looked at him then, her eyes bloodshot and her lip quivering, hinting at another onslaught of tears, and all Derek could think about was how it was all his fault.

"I love you." He said, in a listless tone that suggested to Casey he was only trying to make her feel better. Casey simply nodded in response, pressed harder against him, and shut her eyes, trying, _trying_ to forget.

Derek let her try. He knew she would never forget.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Casey, was at best, morose when she sat in the passenger seat next to him. There were dark circles around her eyes, and as far as communication went, the only thing she'd uttered to him was, "I'm not hungry."

Derek tried to understand. Really, he did. But he also knew Casey had a tendency to blow _everything _out of proportion. Still, he spoke in the gentlest voice he could and didn't even snipe at her when she took his favorite shirt to wear. Why she wanted to wear it in the first place, he had no idea. It probably _wasn't _the best idea, actually, but again. He was trying to be The Perfect Boyfriend. Because Derek was the one who had screwed up.

"Got everything?" he asked.

Nod. Casey didn't even look at him after the detached gesture.

They drove without speaking, music also absent from the surroundings—the silence was about to _kill _him.

He pulled into a gas station an hour and half later. The car didn't even need gas—there was a quarter of a tank left—but it was the _silence _that drove him out. Ignoring the stench of gasoline and tobacco—yes, he'd chuckled wryly at the contradiction—he filled up the tank and pretended to be _so _busy with the car, he couldn't even look at Casey. Who, at this moment, was staring at him with such blank eyes it made him uncomfortable. Like that little kid on _The Grudge_.

A minute later, he got into the car, a false smile on his face. "Ready, Princess?" he asked.

Nod. Not even a glance.

He took her face into his hands and kissed her, long enough for the cars behind him to start honking, and hard enough that her lips were red.

"I…uhh…"

"What?" he snapped, fully fed up with her mood, "I'm your _boyfriend_. I'm allowed to do things like that, aren't I?"

The honking was growing more frequent, and Derek flipped his middle finger to the annoyed drivers.

"You're my _stepbrother_, Derek." Casey spat out, like he was so completely and utterly stupid. Like he was too stupid to figure it out.

"Is that always going to be your argument? I'm your _stepbrother_, so therefore you can't be with me? News _flash_, Case, it's a piece of _fucking _paper! It doesn't mean a _goddamn _thing! We're just two teenagers who ended up in the same house, and by your terms, a freaky, unholy thing happened: we had chemistry!"

_Chemistry _was Derek's substitution for admitting he was in love with her; he really did hate admitting it, and his own _I love you_'s to Casey were fairly infrequent.

And Casey said the strangest thing. "I know."

She turned her head so she could look out the window, and Derek knew the conversation was over. This was _so _not turning out to be trip he'd hoped it'd be.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As to be expected, George and Nora were waiting for them with tired eyes, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti conveniently absent—probably to spare their youngest from the slaughtering that Derek and Casey were just about to undergo.

"Just put your stuff down." Nora said in a hollow, cracked voice. They both did. Casey didn't look at him—he hoped this wasn't going to become a habit of hers—as she walked past him and took a seat at the dining table.

After a few seconds of Nora and George staring at him pointedly, expecting the same, he sighed, and took a seat next to Casey. She flinched as she heard the chair next to her move. When he tried to take her hand underneath the table, she shook it away.

_Girls. _Honestly.

The important question was asked first, Derek noted with bitterness.

"So how long have you been…intimate?" Nora asked, looking at her daughter in such despair it was probably breaking Casey's heart.

Casey whispered it so softly, he barely heard it. But he already knew the answer.

George looked at Derek, expecting a different statistic from him. "She's telling the truth," he said simply.

"Well—" Nora began, her tone clearly suggesting a long, winding tale of sexual intimacy and its dangers; Derek cut her off.

"We don't want the _talk_, Nora." He said bluntly, and George glared at him.

Nora smiled at him, that same smile he'd seen before, the strained and stressed one. "Yes. Well, I suppose…" she trailed off, not finishing her thought.

"Well, how long have you been _dating?_" George blurted out, like a small child would.

"Seven months." Derek answered.

"_Seven and a half." _Casey whispered, stringy hair hiding her face.

"Okay, seven and a half months."

"But you were screaming like bloody murder at each other two months ago!" Nora protested, more than a little hurt at the depth of the deceit of the action.

"Yeah…well…"

"We worked it out."

George looked at his son with a disbelieving expression. "_How? _You never 'work' anything out!"

"I did for her," he said simply, and then mentally slapped himself for saying such a thing.

"So…" Nora began slowly, still processing the small bits of what she had heard, "You've been lying to us, lying to this whole family, your friends…for a relationship?"

"When you put it like that, Nora, _sheesh, _it sounds so wrong. Trying to make a point?" Derek growled.

"Knock it off." His father warned, his own anger glinting in his eyes.

"I can't believe you'd lie like this, Casey. Purposely let me worry about you. You're supposed to be the _responsible _one!"

There was an eerie silence. Then she spoke.

"Sometimes, mom, I want to be a _teenager. _I don't want to be _you _yet."

Casey had said this in such a calm, flat tone, Nora didn't even slap her. Her hand raised, poised for the action, but something about her daughter's demeanor had stuck her motionless.

"Derek," a bag hit his chest, knocking him out of his reverie, "I already called and arranged Sam's parents to take you for tonight. You can come home tomorrow. Nora and I still have some talking to do, and it's best the two of you aren't under the same roof right now."

"You didn't even listen to us," he said hotly.

"Don't bother, Derek." Casey called from the top of the stairs, "Just don't bother."

The door slammed shut.

"I'm your _son,_" Derek hissed.

George looked at him, sadness in his eyes. "It hurts me to do this. Really, it does. But it's just…easier if you're away from Casey right now."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Do you know how much it hurt us—all of us—when you had just left like that? We didn't know what to think, we didn't know where you'd be, or if you'd be back? And with everything that's just been said, do you completely blame us for wanting to be sure you'll stay here?"

"That's BS, dad." Derek growled.

George looked at him seriously. "Marti thought you were dead. She'd spent the whole night crying."

"This isn't how I wanted it to be." Derek said. "I was just trying to take her from all the stress and—"

"I know, Derek. I know."

But Derek was pretty sure his father didn't know—and who could blame him, it had all been a secret. The familiar guilt clouded around him. Nora hated him. Marti thought he was dead. His dad was a strange mix of sad, angry, and disappointed. And Casey—the worst of all, Casey wouldn't even speak to him.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't like how this turned out. It became a little silly at the end. But hey, comic relief, I guess.

Kthx. Enjoy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam regarded him in a lengthy gaze that lasted almost two minutes. Derek knew this because he'd spent the time staring at his watch, counting down the seconds. The boy next to him shifted on his bed, clearly uncomfortable. _**I'm**__ sure as hell not starting this conversation_, Derek thought bitterly.

"Derek, Nora called in hysterics last night. Asking about Casey. Asking about you. She asked me something weird, man."

Derek tensed. He _so _did not want to have this conversation. He'd been at Sam's for a grand total of fifteen minutes. Was he not allowed to have _some _peace?

"She asked me," Sam continued, cautiously, "if you were…with Casey."

"Of course I was with her, _Sam_, we came home together, didn't we?" Derek answered dryly, shooting Sam a bitter look.

"Don't BS me, dude. You know what I mean." Derek scowled.

He sighed, casting one quick wayward glance at his best friend. He was on the floor, slumped against the wall, looking so dejected, Sam probably figured out the story in seconds.

"Yes." Derek said simply.

"So…what are you going to do?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Casey won't even speak to me, and Nora and Dad kicked me out!"

"They didn't kick you out, Derek."

"They totally did. Do you not see the 'orphan' sign pointing at me? That family wants nothing to do with me now. Including Casey. _Especially _Casey."

"I'm sure—"

"Do not try to make me feel better."

"Okay. How did they find out, anyway?"

Derek scoffed. "I have no idea. I'd used Ralph's credit card, so they couldn't track it through that. And they'd called us on the cell, so they _technically _couldn't have called missing persons."

"Dude!" Sam said, smacking Derek on the back of the head, "If you're trying to sneak away, never, _ever _bring a cell phone! All they have to do is type in your cell phone number, and they can find you!"

"I knew that." Derek supplied lamely.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Casey lay on her bed, her tears yet to come. She'd been such a bitch. He'd tried to do something nice for her, and she'd thrown it back in his face. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to see him.

She just _needed _him, and it was killing her.

A knock reverberated on her door, and seconds later, Nora poked her head into the room. "Still not hungry?"

Casey didn't say anything. _I hate you_, she thought miserably, _I hate you so much right now. And you ask me about _food.

Nora sighed, trying to decide whether to comfort her daughter or leave her be. Judging by the sharp hatred in her eyes, Nora chose the latter. She should have stopped this; she'd expected it. She'd _noticed _it. If she interfered, Casey would be hurt. So she let it be. And now…Casey was hurt. And Nora couldn't do a damn thing.

The woman fingered the cell phone in her hand. She flipped it open, saw the picture of Derek as the background. She couldn't do this to her daughter. Yes, the girl had made a mistake. But it tore her up to watch her little girl in pain.

Silently, she set the pink object on her shelf. "Try to get some sleep," Nora said softly, knowing full well Casey wouldn't even be in her room come morning.

Casey had stared at the cell phone for a full five minutes after her mom had left. She was convinced it was some kind of trick, some kind of test.

She got off the bed, tiptoed to the phone. Hesitantly took it. She returned to her bed, sitting crosslegged and holding the phone in her hands as if it were a precious stone.

Casey took a deep breath, and dialed Sam's cell phone.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam did a comical jig as his cell phone vibrated. He fished it out of his jeans, and had to double-check the caller ID. "You might want to answer this," Sam said, handing him the phone.

"I don't want to talk to anyone, Sam." Derek muttered irritably, slapping the phone away.

Sam flipped open the phone, put it on speaker.

"_Derek."_

His heart caught in his throat. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing the phone.

"Hey." He said lamely, not being able to think of anything else to utter.

"I need to see you," Casey said seriously.

"Casey," he sighed. "What if—"

"I don't care," she said harshly, tears pricking her eyes. "I can't handle being alone tonight."

"Okay, okay." Derek sighed, "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Just stay at Sam's. I'll climb in through the window."

There was a silence between them.

"I…Um…I'll…see you soon, then."

"See you soon." She whispered, and clicked the phone shut.

Derek looked at Sam, who was expectantly waiting for the news. "She's coming over."

"Uhh, you mean _Casey's _sneaking out? And, well, _in_, too?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Casey, throwing on a jacket and stuffing her wallet in her pocket, abandoned the cell phone on her bed. It was a clear statement. _Don't try to find me_.

She snuck over to Derek's room, opened the window, and dropped. A screeching pain reached her head, and her legs were sprawled in front of her in, thankfully, normal angles.

"Ow," she whispered, rubbing her head and trying to rid of the jarring ringing in her ears. Her shoulder felt warm, and a searing pain ran throughout her right shoulder blade. She ignored it, and began the trek to Sam's house.

It was cold, and the darkness seeped all around her. It would be harder to find Sam's than she originally thought. But she would make it. She _had _to make it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, Casey still hadn't gotten to Sam's house. Derek had already called her cell fifty times at least, and he was almost positive she didn't have it with her.

"She didn't answer. Again." Derek said, hurling the phone against the wall in frustration.

"Dude, that's _my _cell phone!" Sam cried.

Derek evil-eyed him, daring him to complain more. Sam stared back.

A rock caused a crack in Sam's window. Sam grumbled. "You two are going to bring me into debt at this rate." Derek beat him to the window, and saw Casey shivering on the ground below.

"I'll bring her through the back. _Stay here._" Sam commanded, closing his bedroom door firmly behind him.

Derek, staring at the doorknob in nervous anticipation, played with the small car model of Sam's in order to keep calm.

And then the door burst open. Casey stared at him for a moment before she said, "I got lost."

And he abandoned the cobalt blue car for the girl that launched herself upon him, grabbing his jacket and pulling him into a feverish (albeit slightly sloppy) kiss.

One kiss soon became two, and so on and so forth; Sam watched this display of affection with discomfort, not wanting to interrupt the happy couple's tonsil hockey, but also not wanting to _watch_ it. "I..uh…guys?" Sam called out meekly.

Derek separated his lips from Casey's long enough to utter, "Go watch TV or something, man."

"No, no, Sam." Casey said, pushing Derek away. "I'm sorry; that was rude."

"I…yeah. Sure." Sam said, shifting from one foot to the other, clearly disturbed by his ex girlfriend making out with her arch enemy _and _stepbrother.

She smoothed her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. Derek sat by her side, clearly disgruntled by the interruption of his activities.

"So," Sam said, "Want to play a game?"

"Yeah," Derek began brightly, "It's called _sending the best friend into the living room so the other best friend can make out._"

"Der-ek!" Casey growled. "Be nice. It's not like Mom and George are being too welcoming right now. You're lucky you have somewhere to go."

"Yes, because I am the demon seed while you're the innocent keener that got sucked into my evil charm, right?" Derek muttered sarcastically.

"They didn't say that!"

"Then why was I the one who got sent away?"

"Because Em lives _right _next door and it was a bit too convenient? Not to mention, Em's a major gossip?"

"Your logic has no effect on me."

"Whatever, Derek." Casey muttered, lapsing into a silence.

Sam, fully weirder out as well as getting the hint that the perhaps not-so-happy couple needed some alone time, announced his departure. "I'm going to…do the laundry or something. Bye."

The door shut. Derek eyed Casey, and Casey pretended to not be aware of it.

"Why did you come?" He asked.

"I wanted to say I was sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For being mean to you before you left."

"Why would that bother me? I'm so used to your drama queen crap, I barely notice it anymore."

Casey evil-eyed him. "I'm trying to apologize, and you're being a butt."

Derek laughed. "Did you seriously just call me a _butt_?"

Casey looked at him, tipping her nose up into the air. "Yes, I did."

She took his hand into hers. "Derek," she said, eyes softening.

"No, no, no. _Do not _start with the waterworks."

She sniffled, "Don't you care what's happening?"

"Of course I do. But I still don't want to deal with your tears."

"You dealt with them just fine last night." She said, a solitary tear beginning its journey down her cheek.

Derek sighed, closed his eyes. "Casey. _Please."_

Her tears did not stop.

"Do you want me to hug you? Here," he pulled her into his arms, holding her, "Is that better?"

She couldn't swallow the lump in her throat. "The more you try to _not _make me cry, the more I _will _cry."

"Please, don't, Case. It's all…emotional and girly and…and…and…I _hate _that."

She sniffled. "Just hold me, you idiot."

"I _am_ holding you."

She looked at him. "Yeah." She said softly, "Yeah, you are."

She smiled at this, and he placed a rough kiss on her forehead.

"You're still a butt, though," Casey said seriously.

Derek grinned. "Am I a sexy butt?"

"The sexiest."

"Good."

Sam, who had been perched outside the door the whole time, smiled. This wasn't as strange as he'd thought it was. They were strangely…perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

The coffee machine whined. Nora sat at the table, her hair disheveled and worry hanging beneath her eyes. Her daughter wasn't home, as Nora had assumed. She knew where Casey was; it was simply the fact that her little girl had gone to the boy Nora didn't want her to be in love with.

It was selfish, she knew, to expect something of that magnitude from her daughter. After all, her marriage had put Casey in that situation, and even Nora had to admit their immediate chemistry was signifying a disaster. The woman sighed. She'd just hoped it had been _after _they were out of the house.

George shuffled into the kitchen, hair in disarray and his eyes barely open. "Where's Casey?" he asked hoarsely. Nora looked at her husband in surrender.

"With Derek, I assume."

"But she was supposed to stay here." George said dumbly, slumping beside her wearily.

"Oh, face it, Georgie. Our kids are stubborn, and they're going to do what they want. We're in way over our heads."

George sighed. "But we _have _to do something. What about Marti? Lizzie? Edwin? They don't need—_can't_—be around their intimacy. I'd really like to avoid any sexual relationships with the kids for a long, long time. Not to mention, Lizzie and Ed are close. What if they see their siblings, that they idolize, being in…in…"

"Love?" Nora supplied gently.

She got up, took two mugs out and filled them with coffee. She handed one to George and sat next to him. "They're in love. There's nothing we can do otherwise. But we _can _set rules about how public they are. If they've been this secretive for this long, then they'd have to agree on some of our points."

George sighed whiningly. "Why me? Dealing with Derek alone was hard enough. Now I have to put up with two hormonal teenagers in love in one house."

She patted his hand sympathetically. "We'll pull through. They can't hate us for trying to compromise. We _aren't _asking them to break up. You'll see, Georgie, you'll see." She kissed him on the forehead, and he pulled her close.

"What would I do without you, Nora?"

She laughed. "I'm scared to imagine," she said.

Ooooooooooooooo

Sam, being the gentleman he was, offered to sneak down to the couch and sleep, and let Derek and Casey have the room to themselves. He had only one rule: No sex. "I have to sleep in that bed 

tomorrow, you know," He reminded them, and Derek threw a puck at him. He ducked, and closed the door, laughing hysterically.

Mrs. Wallace regarded her laughing son with a raised eyebrow, and simply shook her head, taking the laundry down to the washing machine. Boys. She'd never figure them out.

Derek gave Casey his shirt to borrow for the night, and he slept in boxers. Her bare legs against his made him smile. He wanted to share a bed with her every night.

Casey turned to him, staying close. "Derek?" she asked sleepily.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah?"

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why do you think Mom and George were so surprised we were dating?"

"Case," he said, "They weren't surprised. They just didn't want to realize that they'd made a mistake."

"So they're mad at us 'cause they made a mistake?" she asked, looking so innocent he wanted to kiss her.

"They're mad at us because we lied to them, and because they were hoping that they wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Oh." she said, looking into his eyes seriously. "Do you think we were a mistake?"

He grabbed her, pulling her close. "Of course not."

"Good," she said softly, "'Cause I don't think so either."

He kissed her cheek. "Sleep, you silly girl."

"Likewise, you silly boy."

She nestled closer, and Derek wouldn't have admitted it out loud, but he thought, right then and there, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl.

Never had he thought that, even with Kendra.

So in the morning, as he heard Sam enter the room with an annoying "Knock, knock, lovebirds!" he simply pulled Casey closer and groaned at Sam.

Casey let out a grumble too, signifying she was siding with Derek on this issue.

"Guys," Sam whined, "I'm lucky my mom didn't check on _'me and Derek'_ this morning. She'll _kill _me if she knows Casey spent the night here."

Casey peered at him. "You're right, Sam. I'm sorry." She sat up. Derek wrapped his arm around her midriff and tried to pull her back down.

"Derek," Casey said patiently, ruffling his hair, "Get up."

"No." Derek said childishly.

"I'm getting up," She sang to him, slipping out from under the covers and putting her hand on her hip.

Sam swallowed, drinking in her bare legs and polka-dotted panties, and then choking when he realized she was wearing Derek's _shirt._

Derek, awake now, and sneering at Sam, who was checking out his _girlfriend_, scowled. "Sammy boy?" Sam jerked his head up, and a blush grew on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah?"

"Stop checking out my girlfriend. Even if she _is _wearing underwear and _my _shirt."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Err…"

"Sammy? Get out."

"Jeez, you're possessive." Sam complained. "You don't even trust _me?_"

"_Out_, Sammy."

Sam left. Casey glared at Derek in a huff. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Sure." Derek said.

Casey scowled. "I'm not a child."

"Of course not. That would imply I had a thing for little kids."

"_De-rek!!"_

He kissed her, his hands firmly on her hips. Pulling back after the lengthy liplock, he said, "Yes, _darling?_"

She ignored him and pulled off his shirt, pulling on her bra.

Derek grinned.

Casey scowled.

"Tease."

"Whore."

She pulled on her jeans, and in the process, twirled in circles until she got the jeans on.

"What's that?" Derek asked, causing her to look up at him.

"What's what?" She asked.

He turned her around and looked at the large bruise on her shoulder. He prodded it. "That hurt?"

"Yes, it does," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's just a bruise. Probably after I jumped out of the window last night."

"You _jumped _out the window?" he looked at her, a flicker of anger rising in his eyes. "God, Casey! That was a stupid thing to do, you know!"

"I needed to see you," she said simply, pulling away from him and buttoning her jeans nonchalantly, "And anyway, I'm fine."

He scowled at her. "You are so damn frustrating sometimes."

"Likewise, _Der-bear._"

She pulled on her shirt, and grabbed Sam's Old spice, applying it quickly. "Get dressed, pretty boy."

"I am _not _a pretty boy! I am ruggedly handsome!"

She dragged her fingernails down his chest gently. "Fine, Mr. Ruggedly Handsome. Get ready."

He gasped at her touch, glared at her, and ignored her the whole time he dressed.

Sam, who had been patiently waiting at the door, threw his hands in the air when they exited. "About time! I found a new toothbrush, but you'll have to share. _Then _you'll have to leave."

He shoved the two into the bathroom and said, "I'll be counting."

He brushed first, spat, and then handed her the toothbrush after rinsing it. No words were exchanged. He fixed his hair, and when she finished brushing, she did the same.

He offered his hand to her, she took it, and they left, Sam pushing them out the door the whole way.

Mrs. Wallace, getting home from grocery shopping just seconds before, frowned. _Was that _Casey? She shook her head. Of course not.

"Where do you want to go?" Derek asked, still holding Casey's hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I don't know. I feel like we should go home."

"What? Casey! Going home would be a _crime_! We have the whole day to ourselves!"

"Remember how well _that _worked out?" she retorted dryly.

"Oh, yes, I _do." _Derek said, a slow grin growing across his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, you think of the _sex._"

"It was good sex."

"All sex is good to you."

"Nu-uh!"

"Sure, Venturi, sure."

He wanted to tell her that the sex with her had been the most meaningful—but he didn't do cutesy, romantic crap. She would _awww _at him and giggle and…_eww._

"It isn't, Case," He said finally, and left it at that.

They passed the park, and she stopped, an indescribable emotion crossing her features. "Remember?" she said softly.

"Yeah," he said, "Are you gonna get all mushy on me now?"

She pulled him down the hill, and plopped down on one of the benches, looking at the swings and slides, smiling softly.

She pointed to one of the swings. "I was right there, remember? And you snuck behind me and grabbed me with your arms, and made me scream."

Derek got a queasy feeling in his chest, like he always did when she started remembering all of this mushy stuff.

"I told you you smelled like strawberries." He said, before he'd even realized it.

"And then I asked what that meant, and how things had gotten so weird between us lately."

He didn't say anything.

"You said it didn't mean anything."

He just looked at her. "Case, I know how it went."

She looked at him, that smile still on her face, "You kissed me."

He looked away, folding his arms against his chest.

"And in the middle of my freak-out, you told me to give it a chance. _You, _Derek Venturi, had a _thing _for me. You just didn't want to admit it."

"Okay, let's go home, Princess," Derek said, beginning to get up.

Casey pulled him back down, and scooted closer to him, rested her head on his shoulder. "You, Venturi, are a pretty great guy, you know that?"

He growled. "Yeah, yeah."

She clung onto him tighter. "Thanks for making me give it a chance."

"You're welcome. Can we _go _now?"

"You lack romance."

"I'm realistic."

"You're hiding your sensitive side, you mean."

"I am not sensitive!"

"You love me, Venturi, and that's all I'm going to say to that."

Casey took his hand with a smile, and they began their trek down the sidewalk again.

When they reached the house, Derek pulled Casey back seconds before she opened the door. "What?" she asked, looked at him.

"I'm very superstitious," he began, "So therefore, you have to give me a good luck kiss."

"You just want to stall time."

"Whatever you want to believe, Darling. Now pucker up."

She let him kiss her, and she smiled against his lips because she knew, no matter how much he denied it, there was romance in that boy somewhere.

Emily, who had simply glanced out the window for no apparent reason, gazed upon this occurrence. At first, she rolled her eyes. Was there no end to Derek's girlfriends? But upon closer inspection, the girl was…_Casey?_

_Casey _was Derek's new girl? _Casey?! _

Emily fell back upon her bed, eyes wide. She grabbed her cell phone, dialing Sam's number. She had a feeling he was in the exact same boat she was in.

Casey, pulling back with a coy smile, grabbed Derek's hand again—never had there been this much hand-holding in the course of their relationship, and opened the door.

Their parents looked back at them with surprise.

"Hey…guys." Derek said feebly, "Parenting hard or hardly parenting?"

George narrowed his eyes. "Sit down, Derek. We need to talk."

The two teens sat on the couch, their arm and legs pressed together and their hands entwined _despite _the disapproving glance of the parental units.

Derek let a wry smile cross his lips. "Let the trial begin."


	7. Chapter 7

_Wish We Were Older _by Metro Station.

Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe they're making us leave our bedroom doors open from now on," Derek complained, tossing a hockey puck up in the air, catching it, and then repeating the motion. He was on his back, his head nestled against a pillow.

Casey, sitting on Derek's desk chair, held her face in her hand. "It could have been worse, Derek." She reminded him.

"_And _we can't be home alone anymore. They're treating us like we're five!"

"At least they trust us enough to let us be in here alone."

"Who says they're not eavesdropping?" Derek snarked childishly, letting the puck fall down beside him. He stood up, his lanky arms reaching above his head as he arched and stretched. He walked closer to Casey, putting his hand on her shoulder.

In a swift motion, he shoved her off the chair, caught her before she could fall, and settled her on his lap. She opened her mouth, about to make a comment, but he cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

She responded, her fingers running through his wild curls, her teeth raking against his lips, her warm breath causing shivers to run up his back. He ran his fingers up and down against the soft skin of her exposed stomach, his opposite hand pulling her closer to him.

They pulled apart, their chests heaving, eyes muddled with lust, their hair slightly disheveled. She leaned in again, and he took her, slipping his heated tongue between his lips, briefly smirking at the small whimper that escaped her mouth.

Her passion was revealed quickly—her nails ran deep, jagged trails down his back.

Derek pulled from her swollen lips, setting his head back in a tortured surrender.

"_We need to find a place."_ Derek whispered throatily, not giving a damn whether the parents heard his want for her or not.

Casey pressed her forehead against his. "Yes," she began, giving him a chaste kiss, "we _do_."

His only response was another kiss.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed—Derek wasn't sure, Casey had a tendency to warp time for him—and the prolonged silence was enough to instill suspicion in George. How the two hadn't heard his ominous trek up the stairs, Derek wasn't sure, but he figured it had something to do with the current hormone levels spiking out of control.

"_Ahem._" George coughed pointedly, causing the two teens to tear apart from their lust-induced reverie and scramble to look as though they were innocent.

The red lips and disheveled hair proved otherwise, and George's lips drew into a firm line.

"We were just…talking," Casey said weakly, petting at her hair.

"Yeah, about…uh…how it's great to have such _understanding, loving _parents."

"I'm so sure," George muttered wryly, motioning for Casey to leave the room. She slunk away, passing Derek a look of pure grief.

George plopped down onto Derek's bed, well aware that his son was glaring at him with burning hatred.

"Derek," George began, ignoring his meek protest, "It can't be like this. You couldn't even last a _day?_ Should we be thinking of some…alternatives?"

Derek's glare grew taught. "_Alternatives?" _he whispered darkly, "You were the one who threw us together in this _fucking _family in the first place! You're punishing me for something _you _did?"

George's own gaze grew less sympathetic and more angry. "You know it's not like that at all, Derek, and you're being entirely unreasonable about this _whole _thing—"

"_Unreasonable?" _Derek bellowed, unable to contain his anger any longer, "We kept our relationship from you because we knew _you'd _be the unreasonable ones! You want us to be this Brady bunch—but we're _not_, Dad! Can't you see that?"

"We have others to think of in this household besides you, Derek! I can't condone an intimate relationship under _my roof _when you have younger, more _impressionable _siblings to think about!"

"I'm not letting you direct how _my _relationships should be!"

"All we're asking of you is to cool it down a bit, and try to make it as normal as possible! We're not trying to end this, Derek, but we _can._"

A hollow laugh escaped Derek's throat. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm trying to reason with you," George muttered softly, his shoulders slumped. "Nora should be back with the kids any minute."

"I need to take a walk," Derek muttered, breezing past his father and exiting with a reverberating door slam.

Casey, tensing for a moment after the aforementioned door slam, got up and poked her head into Derek's room, noting George's slumped posture.

"He doesn't mean it, George," Casey said softly, "He's just frustrated. He loves me, George, and he loves you too…he's just feeling torn right now, that's all. It'll work out."

"Why did you have to do this, Casey?" George said tiredly.

Casey's face scrunched up in an expression of confusion. "Do what?"

"Why did you have to love him? Do you _realize _how complicated this all is now? You were supposed to be the responsible one. The smart one."

Casey shrank from his wearied and subtly vicious whispers. She returned to her own room, slipping underneath her comforter with a glassy gaze. The gaping hole in her chest throbbed now, exuding a fresh batch of pain as George's words ran through her mind.

She cried quietly. No one came to comfort her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Derek, walking down the street with a scowl on his face, came upon a twisted, beaten-up Pepsi can on the sidewalk. He kicked it as he walked, pretending it was George rather than an actual can.

He walked past the park Casey and him had been at just hours prior; walked past Sam's house, where they'd spent their last worry-free night together. Where he was going, he had no idea. He allowed his feet to do the walking and his mind to wander elsewhere.

"_I wish we were older…"_ Derek breathed, _"Take my hand, I'll never let go…Just take my hand, I'll never let go…"_

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he admitted that it was extremely cheesy to be singing songs about girlfriends and _Casey _in particular, but he didn't care about the egotistic, arrogant side of him at the moment.

"_I'll never let go…But I kiss you and I hold you….Just take my hand…And you hold me closer…"_

He turned, began the trek back home, continuing the song under his breath.

Nora, driving by just as he turned, felt disappointment course through her.

Edwin, distracted by a gameboy, thankfully did not notice. Nor did Lizzie, who was busy recounting her horrific tale of the sleepover she'd gone to. Only the youngest noticed her big brother outside.

"Smerek!" she cheered.

This cheer, of course, attracted the attention of both Lizzie and Edwin.

"Aren't you going to offer him a ride?"

"I don't think so, Lizard," Nora sighed, "I have a feeling he's wants the peace and quiet.

Each of the siblings offered their own protests to this, and a barrage of questions was hurled her way.

"Guys!" Nora snapped sharply, "You can ask him at dinner."

The children, subdued by her tone, kept quiet the whole way home.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time Derek got home, dinner was well underway and his arrival was announced by his siblings—except Casey.

Marti regarded him in cheer, running up to him and clinging to his leg.

Lizzie watched him curiously, analyzing his movements for an answer.

Edwin smiled at him widely, under the delusion that he would soon learn the answers in a brotherly heart-to-heart after dinner.

"I'm not hungry," Derek mumbled, after Marti had disentangled herself from his leg.

"You have to eat." George said sternly.

"I don't see Casey down here," he sniped, "What, is she not part of this family anymore?"

George evil-eyed him. "Eat."

Lizzie, bless her heart, offered information on the whereabouts of her sister. "You did something, you jerk, we all know. Casey's crying again."

Derek regarded his father with a dry smile. "Interesting." He took the steps two at a time.

His bedroom door slammed.

"_I wish we were older…."_

George, getting up to demand his son's presence, was pushed back down by his wife. "Just leave him be, George."

The music resumed. They pretended they didn't hear it.

Derek, safely shut away in his room, texted Casey.

"Listen to the lyrics."

Next door, Casey, bleary-eyed and sniffling, regarded the text with a sad smile.

"_Go ahead and let them talk  
Their words mean nothing_

I know you're scared  
But don't leave this place"

The hole in her chest began to ache again. She opened the door, tiptoeing to his.

Nora heard the familiar creak of the floorboards. George stiffened in his seat. Nora patted his hand. The children at the table watched this exchange with hawk-like eyes, even Marti.

The words unspoken loomed above them, threatening a fiasco.

Derek, with an equal sense of quiet, opened the door.

"_Hi." _He whispered.

"_Hey."_ She murmured back.

He took her into his arms, closing the door silently.

The music blared.

She pressed her lips against his ear. _"I don't think I can do this. By their rules."_

He pressed his own lips to her ear. _"I'm the exception to all rules."_

She had no comment to that.

"_I can make it stop hurting, Casey. Just let me."_

Wordlessly, she allowed him to pull her toward the bed.

They slipped back into their intimate world, hands roaming, lips and tongues weaving. Short gasps were suffocated by the music; cries and whimpers swallowed by bruising kisses.

"_I wish we were older…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Late again, I know…

Sorry. : /

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George and Nora tried to keep the younger kids occupied as long as possible, but they were curious, and thus far did not care about anything else except the odd sense of quiet and secrecy that protruded their family unit.

"Want to go out for ice cream?" Nora asked hopefully. This suggestion drew a long stare of suspicion from all three children.

"Nah," Lizzie began, looking at Edwin, "We have…"

"…an experiment to conduct! Marti, we need your help." concluded the dark-haired boy.

"Okay!" said the nine-year-old cheerfully.

George stared at them. "This experiment of yours wouldn't happen to include bugging Derek and Casey, would it?"

"_You _won't tell us anything." Edwin pointed out darkly.

"See ya!" Lizzie said quickly, and the three bounded up the stairs before their parents could utter a word.

George plopped down on the couch next to Nora. He nestled close to her, putting his hand on hers. "This is going so badly."

"What else can we possibly do, Georgie? Tell them? They're not stupid; they'll know what Derek and Casey are doing. What if…what if they think it's okay for _them _to act that way?"

"Maybe…" George mused aloud.

"What?"

"Maybe we should consider counseling."

"They're not crazy, Georgie. And you know Derek would never go for that."

"I meant family counseling," George explained, "so we can introduce this to the kids in a professional setting with someone else who can neutrally explain it to them. And maybe…maybe Derek and Casey would open up a little more."

Nora sat silent for a moment.

"I think…" Nora began, trailing off momentarily, "I think that's a good idea, Georgie."

Meanwhile, the youngest three children were puzzled at Casey's absence in her room. Edwin knocked on his brother's door loudly, causing the two disheveled teens on the other side to break apart.

"What's going on, Derek?" Lizzie called.

"Shit," Derek groaned, resting his head against Casey's shoulder. "Be quiet, okay? Don't say a word."

Casey did not argue. She curled up in the farthest corner of his room, away from the door. He looked at her. "Go on," she whispered, "Open it."

He cracked the door open, pretending to look bleary eyed. "You woke me up. _What _is so important?"

Marti looked at her brother and frowned. "Smerek, we aren't stupid!"

"What Marti said. We know something's up."

"And we want to know. Where's Casey?"

Before Derek could utter a word of his prepared lie (Casey dating Sam for the fifty zillionth time, and the parental units not being happy about it) George appeared.

"Leave him alone," he said, "He'll tell you in therapy."

"_Therapy?!"_ All four siblings yelled in unison.

"You're sending us to _therapy?_" Lizzie said in distaste.

"Family sessions will be good for us. Now stop bugging him and go do your homework."

"No!" Marti said rebelliously.

"Smarti," Derek warned.

"We want to know. _Now._" Lizzie snapped.

"Fine! You wanna know so damn bad, _fine!" _Derek said, whipping the door open so fast it hit the wall with a loud slam. Casey was revealed still in the corner, but standing up now.

"_Derek!"_ Casey whispered.

"Derek—" George began.

He ignored this and took long strides toward her. "They want to know. We shouldn't have to hide this," he growled, holding her face in his hands. She knew what he was going to do, and Casey supposed she should have tried to stop him, but she knew he was right. So when he tilted her head closer, she closed the space between them.

When the two pulled apart, the others watching them stared with shock. Except for George, who was about to utter expletives not even Derek should hear come out of his father's mouth.

"Uhh…" Edwin uttered astutely.

Lizzie sputtered, pointing wildly at the two of them, unable to form a coherent word.

"Derek, do you love Casey?" Marti asked bluntly.

"Yes," they both said softly.

Marti shrugged. "Okay." And the youngest bounded off to her room, no doubt about to reenact the scene with her barbies, and possibly create a wedding.

George walked up to Lizzie and Edwin, who had yet to say anything of value. "Talk in therapy," George suggested, directing them to their rooms.

George closed Derek's door behind him. "That was probably the _worst _way to tell them, Derek." He said, keeping his voice low. "Casey, why didn't you stop him?"

"Why are you blaming her?" Derek said defensively, "You need to stop taking it out on my girlfriend. And yes, I did say _girlfriend."_

"You should have let me deal with it," George responded, "I had a plan."

"We know your _plans, _Dad," Derek sneered, "And neither of us like them."

"Nora's trying to set up an appointment as soon as possible. I don't care what either of you say. You're _going_, and that's final."

"Okay." Casey said, nodding her head. "That's fair."

"It _is_?"Derek said increduously.

"Yes, it is. We have to compromise somehow." Casey said, sitting on his bed.

Derek looked at her despondently, "I don't _want _to go to therapy!" he whined. He stomped his foot and crossed his arms, glaring at his father with a huff. Casey rolled her eyes.

"George, I'll get him to come somehow."

Both men looked at her, a slow blush growing on George's face and a smirk slipping across Derek's. "You will, will you?" Derek said, cocking an eyebrow.

Casey turned red. "I meant to therapy, you pervert!"

"Right. Well. I, ah, suppose…Nora should…know the kids know. I'll…ah…leave you two alone." George stammered clearly embarrassed. But not embarrassed enough to say in a hushed tone, as he exited the door, "No funny business."

"Oh, God." Casey mumbled, burying her face in her hands. Derek still had that _infuriating _smirk on his face; he sat down beside her, playing with the short wispy hairs on the back of her neck.

"They don't give us enough credit," Derek whispered in his ear.

Casey looked up, her face still red, but a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. "I'm not so sure they _should_," she said softly, lying down on the bed. She patted the spot next to her.

"I've corrupted you, babe," Derek said, lying on his side, propping his head up with his hand.

"Mm. I think things are going to work out, though."

He snaked an arm across her belly, running his index finger across the thin strip of skin that her tank top revealed. "I'm not going to therapy."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." Derek said, bringing his finger to her face. "You skin is so damn soft." He whispered, leaning into kiss her; she turned away, growing agitated.

"Don't change the subject. Derek, you can't always have what you want! We need to help our family accept this!"

"_Why?_ In case you didn't notice, it was _your _mom and _my _dad that had the brilliant idea to marry each other," he argued.

Casey pulled away from his touch completely. "You're being selfish, Derek. You can't just expect everyone to accommodate our relationship because we happen to live in the same house. We have to extend the same courtesy they're giving us and try to compromise. What part of that concept is so hard to grasp?"

"I'm not being selfish, I'm just refusing to be a pushover like you!"

Casey rose to her feet. "Grow up, Derek. Just grow the _fuck _up!" With that heated suggestion, she exited his room with a loud slam. A few moments later, Casey began blaring her angry girl mix: Avril, Alanis, and Pink.

"You want to play that game, Princess?" Derek muttered, "Fine." He cranked up a mix of Three Days' Grace and Korn; both bands were well known for their lyrics of rebellion.

Lizzie, Edwin, Nora and George regarded this exchange with a weary sigh. A break up between Derek and Casey meant a breakup of the family, and that was what George feared the most.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Derek and Casey had not spoken in exactly four days, and on the fifth day, the day of their first therapy session, Derek was battling with two courses of action; he had yet to choose one.

One: He could ditch the session and make sure no one found him, but that would piss off Casey further, and as much as he hated to admit it, he missed her.

Two: He could go to said session and suffer agonizing torture. The plus to this was that Casey would be happy and might even forgive him.

He decided to go to the one man he could trust: Sam.

Derek tracked down his best friend at lunch. "Sam, I have a dilemma. It is your job to solve it."

Sam groaned. "Let me guess—Casey." Derek ignored his comment and took a bite of his sandwich.

"They want us to go to _therapy, _Sam. Therapy! And it's _family _sessions! As in, all of us!"

Sam snorted, holding back a laugh. "Sucks for you, dude." Derek glared at him.

"Touching." He said dryly.

"So Casey wants you to go, and you're being a stubborn ass and refusing, thus resulting in the icy glares she's been sending you way."

"_She's _being a pushover. What part of united front does she not understand, man?"

"_You're _being an idiot. All this time it's been what Derek wants, Derek gets. The second you started dating Casey? _Casey _gets what _Casey _wants. You're whipped, man."

"You're wrong, Sam. She doesn't own me!"

"Enjoy being single for a long-ass time then, dude. And don't come crying to me."

"I do not cry!"

"If you ain't getting kisses and all that crap, you'll be going nuts. When Casey tortures you—and she will, because she _knows _you—not even a bottle of lotion and porn is going to cure your pain. You're gonna crack, man."

Derek looked at his sandwich, suddenly losing his appetite. He could deny Sam's words all he wanted, but he knew his friend was right.

"Goddammit. Why the hell does she have to be so…so…"

"Cute?"

"No…_smart._"

"Get used to it, man. Casey's intellect is gonna stump you, so you might as well follow like a good puppy and enjoy her attention."

"Love is so stupid," Derek grumbled.

Meanwhile, the brunette of the boys' conversation was venting to Emily. Casey was stabbing at her salad viciously, causing the plastic bowl to crack and rip.

"Stupid Derek," she ranted, "why does he have to be so…so…so…"

"Stubborn?" Emily supplied, rolling her eyes. "Once I figured out you were dating him, I was hoping all this Derek ranting stuff would end. Clearly, I was delusional."

"Em! He's selfish! And stupid, and arrogant, and—"

"Casey, Derek's Derek. He's going to do stupid things—unfortunately, I'm going to hear about all of those stupid things—but he'll realize what he has to do eventually. You can't expect him to just bend to your will, Casey. He's as stubborn as you are."

"I do not expect him to bend to my will! I just expect him to know I'm right and do what I say." She said defensively.

"You don't control him, Casey, and he doesn't control you."

"I know," Casey grumbled.

"Now, eat your salad before you kill your fork."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Derek met Casey at her locker, accepting her cold stare easily. "You need a ride?" She looked at him, her nose slightly tilted.

"No, I do not, Derek." Casey said, putting her books in her locker and shutting the door.

"Interesting, considering you sure as hell aren't driving _my _car, and no one's picking you up."

"Em can drive me."

"Sheldon's taking Emily square dancing tonight."

Casey stared at him, momentarily distracted by Sheldon's horrible choice of a date.

"Poor Em," Casey murmured sympathetically.

"Good thing you have such an _awesome _boyfriend who would _never _take you to such _lame _places." Casey sneered at him.

"Who says I'd let you take me anywhere, you Neanderthal?"

"Shut up and let me drive you, Princess." Casey sighed, knowing she was cornered.

"Don't tell me to shut up. And…fine, drive me."

"Good girl," Derek said smugly, holding the school door open for her. They walked across the parking lot in silence; when she reached her door, he opened it for her as well. She said nothing. _Max _got gushy compliments and kisses when _he _did this—quite badly, since he had to be reminded—but _nooo, _Derek just has to do it without any sort of _gratitude. _

The ride to the office was silent; Casey occupied herself by looking out the window, and Derek occupied himself by driving as slowly as possible, and even taking a few wrong turns to prolong the trip. Casey did not say a word.

Two thirty—the appointment was at two forty-five—came too fast, so he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked, seeing that he was about to take off his seatbelt. Derek looked at her curiously, as if it were clear.

"Going with you. What'd you think I was doing?"

She fought the hopeful smile that threatened to spill across her face. "Going with me?" she echoed. "You mean…you're going to the session?"

He sighed. "_Yes, _Casey, I am going to the damn session. I'm not—"

He was cut off by the lips that covered his. Derek pulled her closer, and she crawled over to him, sitting in his lap. She kissed his face and was trailing down to his neck when he had to stop her.

"Casey,"

The girl ignored this, yanked on the latch that propelled the seat back.

"Let's just be a bit late," she whispered breathlessly. He looked at her, and smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fifteen minutes later, Casey pulled back from his red lips. "We should go in."

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist. "If we do, do you _promise _to come to my room tonight?"

"Of course," she said, setting her chin on his shoulder.

She crawled back to the passenger seat, flipping the mirror open and beginning to fix her hair and makeup.

It was in that instant the George rapped on her window and pointed at her watch. She nodded with a blush, since she was sure her hair was still a mess.

"Derek, they caught us again."

"Let them. I'm not going another damn day without kissing you again."

"We'll see, boy, we'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

This is really short. I have strep, so my energy is really low.

NOTE: Sorry for the mix up. The prior chapter nine was the first chapter to _Ghost. _Like I said, I'm sick and only halfway conscious. I apologize. Here is the _real _chapter nine.

This story has only two or three chapters left. Hang tight!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The waiting room was brown. Casey, having experience with therapists, found this color choice to be interesting. What was it with shrinks and the color brown? It was a more depressing color than…say, green. She sat down on one of the leather –covered chairs (one guess as to its hue) and was distinctly aware of the tension in the room. Edwin and Lizzie sat parallel from their eldest siblings, and George and Nora were at the front desk.

Instead of staring at her sister's expression when Derek grabbed her hand and squeezed it, she focused on the painting on the wall across from her. It depicted a lone lighthouse in the middle of thrashing, violent waves. That image wasn't uplifting either, and Casey was beginning to doubt the integrity of the therapist.

"Hello!" a woman said warmly to Lizzie, "Are you my next appointment?"

"Unfortunately," Edwin deadpanned, ignoring the death stare his father shot him. The woman didn't bat an eye at this and instead turned to Casey and Derek.

"Is it okay if I take your children in?" she asked.

Casey's face grew red. "I-I'm the sister." She elbowed Derek in the ribs as his laughter, barely stifled, escaped past his lips. The woman was confused now. Thankfully, George came to her rescue.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Um, I'm the father," he said, and motioning to his wife, "This is Nora." The woman's smile visibly slipped off of her face.

"You're the…blended family, aren't you? Oh, let me get Gertrude and she'll help you get started; I'm sorry, I wasn't aware she had any more appointments." Then she scurried off.

"Ever hear of patient confidentiality?" George muttered, not even thanking the woman as she handed him a clipboard.

Twenty minutes later they were all extradited out of the miserable silence. Their therapist, apparently having the misfortune to be named Gertrude, led them into a comfortably sized room for the six family members, as well as the therapist herself.

When they were all situated—Derek next to Casey, Lizzie next to Edwin, and Nora next to George—the woman introduced herself. "I'm Gertrude Waters; you may call me Gertrude or Dr. Waters, whichever you prefer."

Dr. Waters was a woman in her mid-forties; she was of average height and build (five foot six, one-hundred and fifty-three pounds), and wore loose, colorful skirts with splashes of neon oranges and greens and yellows. She had dark brown hair, dark skin and sky blue eyes that contrasted startlingly so with her skin and hair.

Casey decided that she liked this woman.

"So why don't you tell me what exactly is the—"

"Where's Marti?" Derek asked, finally aware that the youngest Venturi was missing.

"We decided that because some of our conversational content may not be appropriate for Marti, she will be coming in once the other issues are resolved." Dr. Waters answered easily, not at all irritated by his rude outburst. The woman watched the oldest boy react to this. She studied his actions and the emotions in his eyes; they screamed rebellion. This one wasn't going to be easy.

Being predictable Derek, he snarked, "What issues? You mean the fact that we're paying you God-knows how much for problems that aren't even there?"

The brunette next to him kicked his foot. "Derek, let the woman speak before you go out on offensive. She's trying to help."

"No she's not." Derek muttered; however, he let up and allowed her to speak.

"So, George, could you tell me a little bit about what your concerns are?" Gertrude asked.

The man seemed flustered at her question. "Well, as you know, there's quite an age difference with the kids in our house. And, um, some of the older ones will be interested in…things…before the younger ones will. I don't think it's healthy for them to be subjected to…"

"Jeez, you're acting like we just strip down naked wherever we are and _do it _right there." Derek muttered, much to Casey's distaste.

"How do you feel about this, Derek?"

Oh, _God_, she used the word _feel_. Casey rolled her eyes. Here we go…

"I think _Georgie-Porgie_ needs to lay off. We're not stupid." Derek sniped.

"Since this seems to be predominantly about the younger siblings, don't you think we should ask _them _how it's affecting their lives? Lizzie, Edwin, what do you think?" Dr. Waters gently led the conversation back to the siblings.

Lizzie began. "It's _weird. _Casey _hated _Derek at first! They got along sometimes, and were even friends, but…"

Edwin picked up on that. "…We didn't think _Casey _would be the one to change Derek. We thought _Derek_ would change Casey."

Casey, speaking for the first time, asked softly, "You thought Derek was going to change me how?"

"Look, Casey, there's no denying you two liked each other,"

"But we thought Casey would turn into one of his fawning bimbos before he actually treated her like a human being."

"_What?!_" Derek yelled, getting saliva caught in the back of his throat with the force of the word. He began to cough violently.

"Derek," Lizzie began, offering no sympathy during his coughing fit, "You never treated Casey like a sister. You treated _me _better than you treated her! From pranks to messing up her relationships it didn't seem like you'd ever want her like Casey wanted you."

"What she's trying to say, bro…" Edwin began, "Is that Casey seemed like a game to you. And we thought you'd break her before…you ever dated her."

"Lizzie…" Casey said softly, "Are you saying…"

"Derek's bad for you, Casey. I don't understand why you can't see that."

Derek froze. _Him? _Bad for Casey? _What?! _

"_Lizzie…"_ he vaguely recognized the pained whisper as his own. He didn't say anything else.

"Lizard," Nora said, "You don't _really _mean that, do you?"

"I'm not a _kid_, Mom! What, do _you _think he's changed for the better? Do you _really _think that _Derek's _going to stop after dating girl after girl and getting all that he wants from them? He never had any respect for Casey before, and he doesn't have any now!" The girl's face was red; tears threatened to fall. Her chest heaved.

The door slammed. Nora sighed. "I'm going after her."

George looked wounded. "Derek…" The boy looked at both his younger brother and his father with blank eyes.

"Ed, let's go." George surrendered. The two left, and it was eerily silent with only Dr. Waters and the couple in the room.

Derek rose to his feet without attempting to mutter a farewell to the therapist. Casey followed him, and both avoided the stares they got from the others in the waiting room.

When safely inside the car, Derek set his head on the wheel.

"Do you want to be alone?" Casey asked timidly.

"No." he said, looking at her. "Let's…let's go somewhere."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He didn't speak at all as he drove, nor did he even look at her as they walked down the hill to find a comfortable spot on the ground.

She wordlessly accepted his embrace, listened to his heart and allowed him to think.

When he finally broke the silence, dinner was already starting at the house and the phone had probably rung fifty times.

"Did I… _Do I…_treat you like that?" His question had sounded so sincere it broke her heart that he was feeling guilty over something so trivial.

"Do you _really _think I'd let you get away with it, Venturi?" He didn't laugh, or even crack a smile. Casey sighed.

"There were…_times…_when your treatment of me wasn't gentle, yes. But you've never treated me that way since we've been dating. Well, you know, after the whole…Paul thing."

"But I did." He said flatly.

"Derek…" his name sounded so small coming out of her mouth. She shifted her body so that, if Derek had been his normal self, he would have made some joke about her being on top. He didn't.

"Lizzie's just confused. She…"

"Hates me." Derek finished. He smiled at her, a sort of rueful smile. "I guess I deserve it."

"Derek, stop being such an idiot. You know you don't deserve any of this."

Derek could honestly say that he felt he did.


	10. Chapter 10

This is drawing to a close. My guess is that one more chapter will be up and then the epilogue.

This can be interpreted as a friendship LizWin or something more. Your choice. I prefer to keep only one couple at a time in a story, it makes it easier that way.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

George saw his face when they got home. He saw the ache in his son's eyes, and he was reminded of the time he'd had to tell Derek Abby was leaving.

"_Is it me, daddy?" He'd asked, his pudgy eight-year-old fingers running through his hands, a telltale sign that he was either nervous or fighting tears._

"_Never, bud. Mommy's leaving because of Mommy. Not because of you."_

"_Daddy?" Brown eyes met his own blue ones and he'd suddenly had to fight the urge to crush his oldest child in his arms; Damn Abby for this. Damn her._

"_Yeah, bud."_

"_I'm going to tell Smarti a story now. I think she misses mommy." And with that, the kid pushed himself off the counter and scampered up the stairs, where he was safe to admit to his pain to himself. _

_Some kids…some kids end up growing up too fast. And while Derek certainly didn't possess magnitudes of maturity, George knew his son had resented the fact that his mother had left. He'd learned too young that it doesn't matter how much you love someone; sometimes it's never enough._

Derek tossed his jacket on the nook and waited for Casey to do the same. The tension in the house was heavy; enough to suffocate him, enough for him to wish for a cigarette even though he'd quit before Derek was even born. George was experiencing the beginning of downfall, and the one who was experiencing the brunt of it was his son.

Marti, still at the Davis's, thankfully was not there to ask one of her blunt questions. _Why is Lizzie crying? Where's Edwin? Daddy, why do you and Nora look so mad? And why is Smerek sad?_

Nora didn't offer a word of consolation to her daughter. What was there to say? _Sorry, honey, that your little sister doesn't look up to you anymore? _

"Are you hungry? Either of you?" George asked quietly.

"No." They both said in monotonous unison. They began heading up the stairs, and George couldn't think of any way to keep them downstairs. He let them go, and turned to Nora in surrender.

**o-o-o**

Derek stopped at his doorway, looking at Casey, silently asking her if she would stay or not. She was aware of her little sister's bleary-eyed stare, and Casey knew what the right thing to do was. But like all things that involved Derek, she chose the obviously easy way out, and went inside with him.

Since dating Casey, Derek had attempted to keep his room somewhat sanitary. Granted, it was nothing like _her _room, but she could breathe without choking on fumes and lie on his bed without wondering _what_, exactly, had been on it last. She curled up on his bed, breathing in his scent; it offered only a little bit of comfort, and Derek wasn't exactly in the mood to cuddle and whisper sweet nothings (actually, he rarely cuddled and had yet to whisper sweet nothings; this was _Derek, _after all).

Derek sat in his desk chair, staring at his screensaver (a hockey puck bouncing from side to side aimlessly) listlessly. He said nothing.

**o-o-o**

Edwin, safely out of the tension, was over at Smellie Nellie's sipping at a milkshake in only mild interest. He was torn. Lizzie was his best friend, and having a best friend usually entailed standing by them at all times. Derek was his older brother and idol. What did the rules have to say when your best friend was opposing your brother on somewhat unfair terms?

Easy. The rules didn't think about Meg Cabot-esque situations like this. He was stuck in the middle, as he always was. Since he was stuck in his despondent thoughts, it took Sam's third "_Edwin?" _to jolt him out of his pity fest.

"Oh, hey, Sam."

"You sound down." The blonde slid into the booth parallel from him and rested his face against his hands. "Does it have anything to do with that appointment you guys had?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Derek."

Right, because Sam was Derek's best friend.

"Lizzie doesn't like Derek and Casey together. She thinks he's bad for her."

Sam dissected this comment for a moment. "Let me guess: she wants you to side with her, and you're not sure, right?"

"Something like that."

"What _do _you think about it?"

"It's…weird…but I can't exactly say it's surprising. I mean, Derek's Derek."

"Do you think he's bad for her?"

Edwin chewed this one out for a moment. He looked at Sam, who was patiently waiting for his answer. "I don't know. I mean, she _seems _happy. They fight and stuff, but they always make up."

"Make out, you mean." Sam offered.

"You noticed that too?" Edwin said with a grimace.

There was a silence. "I don't think he's bad for her," Edwin finally said. "If he was, she would have killed him by now."

Sam smirked. Edwin felt a pang, recognizing the Derek-like reaction. "She _is _a fiery one, that's for sure."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime, kid."

**o-o-o**

Lizzie was tired of crying. Her eyes itched, her head ached, and she felt absolutely drained. But she couldn't help but grimace at the sudden bitter aversion she felt when she saw Casey enter Derek's room.

Casey had had her share of bad relationships. Max was probably her worse mistake. Well, Derek was, but Max was a close second. Why couldn't she go with someone sweet like Trevor or Noel. Guys that saw her for who she was and were clearly mesmerized by her good points?

Not guys like…_Derek. _He burped and made snide remarks and changed Casey's hair color on a daily basis. They bit and they fought, they snarled and they wrestled. Only these days, those arguments were punctuated with a crackling air of arousal and tension, of heavy breathing and lustful gazes.

Derek knew what he wanted, and he got it. Casey was too caught up in her storybook clandestine romance to realize that guys like Derek? It was only physical. Never emotional.

She knew Edwin was angry with her. After all, she had single-handedly insulted his greatest idol. Nora was confused—where was this hostility and anger coming from?

And George…

Well, George was regretting the whole therapist mess in the first place.

**o-o-o**

Casey was on her back, staring at the ceiling and planning out her next conversation with Lizzie.

Derek was hurting, and Lizzie was _her _sister. It was only right that she fixed this rift.

She rose to her feet, gazing at the silent boy in front of her with worry. "Derek? I'm going to talk to her." She squeezed his hand.

He looked at her. "You don't have to." Derek said, with a weathered sigh, "I mean, it's my fault."

"Babe," she said, adopting his pet name for her, "It's not your fault. I'll fix this. I promise."

"Did you just call me _babe?"_

"Yes."

"I am not a pig!"

She kissed his forehead. "Now, _there's_ the boy I fell in love with."

**o-o-o**

Lizzie heard the familiar knock on her door, but uttered no response. Casey, ignoring her sister's bratty silence, opened the door and sat next to the girl who was burrowed underneath her covers.

"Hey, Liz." She said, petting Duck Quack gently.

Lizzie said nothing.

"Liz, please talk to me. You're my sister and I care about you."

Lizzie eyed her sister with a disgruntled expression. "Even if I don't approve of your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Casey said softly. "So could you just tell me _why?"_

"Why?"

"Why you think Derek's…wrong for me."

Lizzie voiced her previous thoughts in a bitter tone. "Derek's a pig. Remember your sixteenth birthday? Or the time he broke you and Sam up? He's the _opposite_ of you. He's messy, he thinks he's _God's _gift to women, and he thinks of you as something to take his _urges _out on."

Casey cringed. She hadn't been aware of how much her previous behavior concerning Derek and other boys had affected her sister.

"Derek's changed, Liz. You don't know how sweet he can be."

"Really?" Liz said sarcastically. "Yeah, dying your hair green is the epitome of sweet."

Casey sighed. "Lizzie, if you would just—"

"_No, _Casey. You've sacrificed your own happiness so many times because you want it to fit some mold or some fairytale—and now it's habit. _He's checking out another girl. _Oh, that's okay. He's comparing me to her. _He got her number. _She thinks I'm his sister; it's not _his _fault." Lizzie spat out, "You're so obsessed with finding the _right _guy that when you think you do, you're blind to all his faults! Derek's going to hurt you, Casey, like Max and Sam and—"

"Derek is _not _going to hurt me!" Casey said, eyes alight, "Yeah, you're right Liz—he isn't perfect. And yes, Liz, he did hurt me once."

Lizzie was shocked at her sister's outburst, and Casey continued. "But he _loves _me. You don't know _half _of the shit we've been through. So I'd appreciate it if you could save our _sweet _opinion on _my_ boyfriend to yourself until you hear the whole story!"

The door slammed. Lizzie's eyes watered. Her sister had _yelled_ at her.

Even worse…

She had chosen _Derek _over _her. _

**o-o-o**

"You didn't have to yell at her, you know." Derek said softly, the shadows hiding his expression. Casey gasped at his presence, then sighed. She sat next to him.

"She was insulting you."

"The only reason she doesn't know the whole story is because we kept it secret. Don't blame her for something we did."

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because she's _right_, Case. I'm so sugarcoated in your mind it's nauseating."

Casey stayed silent, hot tears pricking her eyes.

"I don't deserve you."

"Shut up, Derek. _Shut up!"_

He began to speak and she stopped him, pressing her warm mouth on his. She'd be damned if Derek was going to make her feel guilty about _this. _

"_Case."_

"_Shh."_

Clothes were discarded, and he stopped resisting.

"_Tell me you love me."_

"_I love you, Case."_

"_You mean it?"_

"_Always."_

_o-o-o_

Edwin came to Lizzie's room, cringing at the sound of her tears. Like Derek, Edwin wasn't a big fan of girls crying either.

Lizzie was not deaf (well, she'd been eavesdropping on Derek's and Casey's conversation only minutes before—the walls weren't exactly soundproof, you know). She knew very well what Derek and Casey were doing, and Derek's easy proclamation of his love for her eldest sister did not escape unheard. Long story short, Lizzie felt like the worst person alive.

"Liz?" He called softly.

"Go 'way, Edwin." Lizzie sniffled.

He entered her room and sat on the floor, taking her hand in his. "C'mon, Liz. Don't cry."

"I fucked up, Ed." Lizzie sniffled. "I was so wrong."

Edwin was momentarily surprised by her new vocabulary, but let it go quickly. "What do you mean?"

"Derek loves Casey," Lizzie wailed, "And I've been too stupid to notice it."

"Well, Liz…" Edwin consoled weakly, "Love isn't easy."

"I said all those horrible things, Ed!" she continued, ignoring his comment.

Edwin sighed. "I'm sure—"

"I bet he hates me. Oh my God! Marti's going to take my place as Casey's sister!"

Edwin was quickly noticing a pattern in all the McDonald women. They had a penchant for drama. Edwin was swallowed into a hug, and he uncomfortably patted his stepsister's head as she cried.

The good news was, at least he didn't have to worry about telling Lizzie his _own _contradicting opinion.


	11. Epilogue

This is the final installment. Much thanks and gratitude to my faithful readers/reviewers throughout both _Verisimilitude_ and _Veracity!_

**o-o-o**

Lizzie was well aware that a few apologies were in order. But before she swallowed her pride and went to speak to her sister (who was probably still a little occupied with the boyfriend she had spent an entire night hating) she went to her mother.

"Mom," Lizzie said, her voice still hoarse and her eyes still parched, "I made a mistake."

Nora pulled out two glasses, some milk, and a box of cookies. "Want to talk about it, bug?"

Lizzie gratefully accepted the milk, and munched on one of the cookies before continuing. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Saw what, hon?"

"You knew he loved her."

"I did, bug, I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh, Liz. We both know this is by far a conventional relationship. And even though I knew Derek loved her, I didn't know what the right thing was to do, either. And—perhaps foolishly—I let your stepfather handle it."

"It just grew into a big mess."

"I let Derek think I hated him." Lizzie said softly. She didn't admit to her mother that she had hated him.

Nora pet her hair, pulling her close. "This isn't going to be easy, Liz. Things are going to be different around here."

"I know."

"Casey and Derek are going to have to start following some rules, whether they like it or not."

Lizzie chose to not mention _what_, exactly, her sister and Derek were doing upstairs.

"You're going to get some negative attention from people about this, Liz. I hate that, and I wish I could change it."

Lizzie sighed. "I think I can handle it."

**o-o-o**

Derek sat next to her on the steps. She'd stolen the last grape popsicle out of the freezer and had made a beeline outside. The approaching wet summer air left tingles down her skin.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry, Derek." Lizzie said finally. "I was worried about my sister and judged you unfairly."

Derek took her words in and mulled over them. "I wasn't exactly spouting out kindness and love, Liz. I can understand how you jumped to that conclusion."

"I jumped to conclusions nevertheless, and I apologize for it."

"Apology accepted." He paused. "…And, I apologize too. For keeping secrets from you."

Lizzie wrinkled her nose. "Please, keep them."

He laughed. It was soft and gentle. How could she have assumed he would have hurt her sister? If she'd bothered to have a real conversation with him, she'd have known how nice he could be.

He offered his hand to her. "Friends?"

"Friends," she agreed, shaking his hand.

**o-o-o**

Apologies were abundant that night. George knocked on Derek's door. "Can I come in?"

Derek motioned for him to take a seat.

"I'm here to…"

"Apologize?"

George sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah. Derek, I'm sorry. I'm not saying there isn't going to be a whole new set a rules regarding you and Casey—"

Derek mocked disappointment.

"—But I'm sorry for treating you like you weren't old enough to make your own decisions."

"That's all I ask."

George smirked, and Derek recognized a lot of himself in his father's expression. "Should I be expecting visit to Tiffany's any time soon? After all, this is the first time _the _Derek Venturi's made _the _commitment."

Derek rolled his eyes. "No lame wedding jokes, Dad. They are banned from this room."

**o-o-o**

Casey, brushing back her damp hair and slipping on a tank top and pajama bottoms, was about to curl up on her bed with a book when her sister came in. Nora followed.

"Hey, Liz, Mom." Casey said cautiously.

"We're sorry, Casey," Nora began.

"We were wrong and we hope you'll forgive us." Lizzie finished.

Casey looked surprised. "You mean…"

"We think Derek's good for you." Lizzie said quietly.

"Oh, Liz!" Casey said, grabbing her sister into a hug.

Marti bounded into the room. "I want a hug!" All three girls shared a hug, with Nora hugging them last.

"What's with the family moment?" Derek asked, leaning against the doorway with a cocky grin.

Casey eyed him wickedly. "_You _need to hug us. Now."

Derek snorted. "Uh, no."

"Marti, get him!"

The youngest Venturi clamped onto his leg. "Hug, Smerek!" she commanded. Derek picked her up. "Sorry, Smarti."

While distracted by the girl, Casey grabbed his shoulder and brought him within the circle of the three remaining females.

"Gotcha," Casey said.

"_Ed!" _Derek bellowed.

"Sorry bro, I'm getting the camera."

The camera clicked as the four girls plastered the now-taken Derek with kisses. Marti was set on the ground as he tried to find a way out. A familiar hand snaked its way to his ribs.

"You wouldn't." Derek said to Casey, who had a michevious smile on her face.

"_Tickle, tickle, tickle…."_

His gasping giggles—"You squeal like a girl, Derek!" Lizzie commented, slightly horrified—could be heard all throughout the house.

**o-o-o**

I wanted to end this on a light note, as opposed to a mushy one.

Tell me what you think.


	12. Author's Note

For the reviewers that reviewed chapters nine through eleven: you may want to go back and read said chapters, for I screwed up while uploading chapter nine, and anyone who read the story yesterday _didn't _read the whole story.

Note to self: do not upload fanfiction while sick.

And yes, _Veracity _is officially over. Thanks again to all of my readers/reviewers/watchers!

Keep an eye out for the next installment of _Ghost. _

-LMM


End file.
